Field
Example embodiments relate to semiconductor memory apparatuses, for example, semiconductor devices including nonvolatile magnetic layers, and methods of manufacturing semiconductor devices.
Description of Related Art
Demands for semiconductor products include smaller volumes and higher data processing rates. To this end, increases in operating speed and degree of integration of memory devices used in semiconductor products may be required. In order to meet these demands, a resistive memory such as a MRAM that performs memory functions using changes in resistance due to changes in polarity of a magnetic material has been suggested. Recently, methods of manufacturing semiconductor memory devices including MRAMs have been researched, and may be applied to mobile devices that require relatively high processing speeds, relatively low power consumption, and relatively high reliability.